Kairi and Harry Potter, Twins
by katjazz
Summary: this is like harry potter, only harry has a twin sister. gives the story a nice twist
1. The Trip To Hogwarts

Author's note: This idea was given to me from someone on my favorite Harry Potter website, the user was Kara Potter. You will read in the first sentence, something about Kairi's scar, a picture of how the scar looks can be found at:

Kairi and Harry Potter

Kairi and Harry Potter were sitting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, Each bearing a rare scare upon their forehead, Harry's a lightning bolt, Kairi's an E (see author notes). Kairi and Harry were very different, yet were the best of friends, though they really hadn't had much association with other kids their age, besides their cousin Dudley, whom they despised, just as much as the rest of their living family. The one characteristic they did share, however, was their sneaky and rule breaking tendency, Kairi particularly. She could sneak food from her aunt and uncles kitchen while they were watching TV. She could steal all the treats her cousin hid in his room, even while he was in there.

Now she and Harry were facing each other, silently. Waiting for the train to leave.

"So, what do you think the school will be like, do you think it'll be like the one Dudley went to?" Kairi asked him, breaking the silence

"I suppose it would be the same as Dudley's, or at least similar." Harry said

"I hope not, it looked boring there," she said, "at least they have different uniforms."

"ya…" Harry said deftly

At that moment, a blonde boy came in, followed by two other rather fat boys, all of which were already wearing their uniforms,

"Hello," the boy said, in a very smug, cool voice, "I'm Draco Malfoy, you must be Harry and Kairi Potter?" he looked at each of them

"Hi Draco," said Kairi, putting out her hand to shake his

"Hi," said Harry coldly, he could tell there was something strange about him

"so, what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked them, as he sat down next to Kairi

"I don't even know what they are" Kairi said, staring at the boy next to her. Draco looked surprised to hear this,

"There's Slytherin, my whole family's been in Slytherin, the Slytherins are cunning and sly, they aren't all goody goody and stuff. There's also Gryffindor… brave and loyal I've heard, but they're not all that great. Ravenclaw, the nerds, all smart and stuff, teacher's pets, and then the leftovers go to Hufflepuff."

"Wow, I dunno, what do you think Harry?" Kairi asked him

"What… oh, I dunno" Harry said, he had been staring out the window during Draco's speech

"I guess I might be in Slytherin," Kairi said, "I guess that would be what fits me best,"

"great." Said Draco, "well, I suppose I ought to get going, I have to… meet someone, in another carriage. I'll see you later"

"ok, bye" Kairi said, as Draco and his two companions walked out

"Harry, what was your problem?" Kairi asked once Draco and the other two had walked out

"It seemed like there was something strange about him," he replied

"You don't even know him yet!"

"It's just a feeling, don't start getting freaked out at me, I'm just saying!"

"Fine!"

"Anything off the trolley dears?" said a new voice coming from outside the compartment

"Umm… no thanks" said Harry and Kairi together

Once she had walked away, Kairi grabbed her trunk and pulled out some black robes. She pulled them on over her jeans and collard shirt,

"look, try to get to know people before you judge them, ok? Maybe your right, but I seriously doubt it." Kairi said firmly, and stared out the window into the darkness, as Harry put on his robes.

When the train stopped, Kairi grabbed her trunk, and walked out, leaving Harry behind to get his trunk alone. When she got out, she heard a familiar voice calling for first years, she followed the voice, and saw an old friend, who was extremely tall,

"Hullo Hagrid" Kairi said to him

"Hello Kairi," he said, looking down to see her, "where's Harry?"

"I suppose he's coming" she said calmly

Once all the first years had come, Hagrid led them to boats, where she got into one, followed by Draco, another redhead boy, a bushy haired girl, and, much to her dismay, Harry. Draco plopped down next to her, while the other three sat across from them.

"so, you're Harry potter?" said the redhead boy, and then, seeing Kairi, said, "and you're Kairi?!"

"yes…" said Kairi uncomfortably, then Draco spoke

"Ya, she is Weasley, amazing to meet someone who actually exists? Your family probably doesn't even show up in the ministry's records. _My _father works with the minister daily," he said, and then under his breath he said, "blood-traitors"

"you git! Get the hell away from me, _Malfoy_!" said the redhead boy

"I didn't think even _you_ could be that thick, Weasley, seeing as we're in a boat, I have no where _to_ go"

Kairi snickered at that, but Harry just glared at him.

"what's your problem?" Harry asked Draco

"what's yours?" Draco replied

The boat stopped, and Kairi got out with Draco, behind, and they walked away from the other three. They walked to an elderly woman, who led them inside, and she began speaking while they were outside two large oak doors.

"now, you will be sorted into your houses. We will walk through these doors, when I call you're name, you will walk forward and sit on a stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will call out the name of your house. You will then join your house at the designated tables. You will know which table is yours. Let us begin" and she opened the doors, and led them through the room.

She began calling out names,

"Granger, Hermione"

The bushy haired girl walked forward, and was sorted into Gryffindor, first being considered for Ravenclaw though.

More names were called, then the name,

"Malfoy, Draco"

He was immediately sorted into Slytherin

"Potter, Harry"

The sorting hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was immense clapping from the Gryffindor table

"Potter, Kairi"

Kairi walked forward to the chair, and sat down. She felt the hat around the top of her head, and it began to speak "hmm… SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered as loud as they had for Harry, and she sat down next to Draco.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Weasley, the usual, GRYFFINDOR!" said the sorting hat, Ron then walked off and sat down next to Harry and Hermione.

After the feast, Draco and Kairi followed their house prefect to the dungeons, and into the common room.

"I'll see you later, Draco" said Kairi, and went into the girl's dormitory. She saw another girl in there

"Hi, I'm Kairi Potter," she said, as she found her trunk with her bed. It had emerald bedding that matched the curtains

"Pansy Parkinson." The girl said, as she pulled out a poster of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

Kairi began unpacking her trunk, and she made another attempt to make conversation with Pansy, " so, you're parents, what house were they in?"

"well, naturally, I'm a pureblood, and they were both in Slytherin." She said

"My parents were in Gryffindor," Kairi said, "what's a pureblood?"

Pansy looked aghast at her, "A pureblood," she began, "is a witch or wizard who has _entirely _magical blood. Not a drop of Muggle blood in their family. The alternative's are half bloods, which have relatives with magical blood, but some Muggle blood as well, and a Muggle born, or mudblood, is a person without a drop of Magic blood in their body, until themselves."

"oh, I'm a halfblood, my aunt is Muggle." Said Kairi.

The next day, at breakfast, they all got their schedules. They first had herbology with the Gryffindors, then double potions again with Gryffindors, and then lunch. Afterwards they had divination with the Hufflepuffs, and then defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors, history of magic with Ravenclaws then charms and care of magical creatures again with Gryffindor.

When she and Draco finished, they went down to the greenhouses, and saw many people waiting outside. She saw her brother, with Ron and Hermione. When Harry saw her, they immediately looked away from each other.

"so, Draco, who was it that you wanted to meet on the train?" Kairi asked

"oh, no one." He said quickly

"ok." Kairi said, she looked deep into his eyes, and she realized it, _she loved this boy._

"so… anyway," Kairi said quickly

**To be continued**


	2. At School

Kairi and Harry Potter, twins

Ch. 2

"ya," said Draco, "well, I suppose we aught to get to class…" he said uncomfortably

"ummm… ya…" Kairi agreed, and they began walking to herbology. Kairi heard a new voice,

"Green house one, everyone!" said the voice, and then everyone began walking to the first greenhouse. Draco stood next to Kairi while the voice continued loudly, "I am Professor Sprout, your herbology teacher. Today we will begin by going over the basics of herbology, and safety in this building!"

As the class went on, and on, and on, Kairi stopped paying attention, and began talking to Draco. At the end of the class, Professor Sprout said, "homework, essay on cares in taking care of plants and safety in doing so!"

Draco and Kairi walked out of the class, and detoured from the rest of the people, to a deserted corridor, and they stopped, "I'm not sure where we are…" Kairi said, and the next thing she knew, Draco was kissing her. She put her arms around him, and pressed closer against him. She felt like nothing in the world could go wrong, when she was with him.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Draco and Kairi immediately pulled apart, and saw Harry standing there. They both blushed bright red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Harry screamed.

"GO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!" Kairi yelled back

"YOU EXPECT ME TO DO LEAVE YOU HERE, WHEN YOU'RE SUCKING OFF THIS GUYS FACE?!?!?!"

"GO AWAY!"

"FINE, I **WILL**!!!" Harry screamed, and stomped off. Kairi turned to Draco,

"I'm so sorry, Draco, I really am,"

"no worries, Kairi, no worries" Draco said, and took her hand, "we better get to the dungeons, though I doubt Snape will give us detention, since we're in his house"

"ok," she said, holding Draco's hand tightly.

When Kairi and Draco got to class, it had barely begun. Snape almost opened his mouth to scold them, but then he closed it when he saw the emerald and silver badge on their robes.

"… continue to make your polyjuice potion, on page 342 I'm sure you all are fully capable," said Snape, glaring at a rather chubby boy in the front row, whose potion was looking rather watery

"professor, I've finished all I can do for now, sir," said Hermione

"Ms Granger, raise your hand, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape replied crudely

After time had passed, and class was nearly over, Snape walked around the room, starting with the Gryffindors, when he passed by the boy in the front, he nearly laughed out loud. He smirked at Harry's potion, and at Hermione's he "accidentally" knocked it over, "Miss Granger, are you incapable of keeping your cauldron from spilling over? That will be another 15 points from Gryffindor"

As he continued around the room, he stopped at Kairi's, "lovely Kairi, looks like you have your lovel- your mother's gift for potions." Kairi beamed, she had, for the most part, done well on her potion, though she added a bit to much dittany.

"class dismissed" Snape said, and everyone began packing up there things.

"I had no idea you were good at potions," Draco said

"neither did I" said Kairi, smiling

"I love you" Draco said quietly, as they pulled on their backpacks

"I love you too," Kairi replied, taking his hand as they walked out of the classroom to lunch, "I'll meet you in the great hall," Kairi said, and walked back,

"ok…" said Draco

As Draco walked away, Harry came to Kairi,

"Kairi, please tell me I just imagined you kissing Draco an hour ago,"

"I can't lie to you Harry"

"Kairi, do you _ever _listen to me? I told you from the very beginning, there's something strange about him,"

"You don't even know him!" Kairi yelled, "And why should you be controlling my life anyway?!"

"I'm not controlling you! I care about you Kairi, you're my sister, you're my _best friend_!!"

Kairi walked away quickly, to the great hall

"Kairi! Wait!" Harry yelled after her, as Kairi quickened her pace.

Kairi walked into the great hall, and sat down next to Draco, tears starting to come down her face.

"Kairi…" Draco said putting his arm around her, "Kairi, what's wrong?"

Kairi buried her face in his shoulder, as the tears streamed down her face. Draco helped her stand up, and he put his arm around her as they walked out of the great hall. They went to the same corridor that was still deserted, Kairi put her arms around Draco, and cried her eyes out, "Kairi, what is it, what happened?"

She stepped back, from him, and held both of his hands, "It's Harry," she began

"what did he do?!" Draco exclaimed

"wait, Draco, wait d-don't hurt h-him. It's m-me I feel b-bad, b-because he was trying to pr-protect me, and I-I yelled at h-him, and h-he was c-caring about m-me" she said, and she burst into tears and cried into Draco's shoulder. He put his arm around her, and held her tightly. Kairi took a deep breath, and dried her eyes.

"It'll be ok, he'll know how you feel," said Draco, pretending that he actually liked Harry. Draco kissed Kairi, and Kairi felt like she could be happy, even now. She took his hand,

"I guess we'd better go to the great hall," she said

More to come!


	3. The Truth revealed

Kairi and Harry Potter, Chapter 3

Author's note: I'd like to change the schedule in the first chapter, to divination with the Ravenclaws, instead of the Hufflepuffs.

"What do you mean you can't do it?!" said a voice from the back of Quirrel's head

"master, I, I can't bring her hear… I… I lo-like her," Draco said

"you were only supposed to make her _think _ you did!"

"but… master, I-her brother would never allow it anyway, he is much to protective, he's been following us, and if h-he saw me try to bring her here, he w-would never allow it," Draco said cautiously

"Excuses! I should kill you now! But I haven't anyone else for the job. Normally I don't do this Draco, but I'll give you a second chance. Get her down here, and give her to me!" the Voldemort said, and Quirrel wrapped his turban around his head.

"yes, master, thank you." Draco said, relieved that he was still alive, with the ability to walk out of the room

Meanwhile, Kairi was walking from the great hall, after Draco had suddenly said he'd see her at divination. Kairi ran into Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I felt so bad after I had yelled at you, I'm so sorry!" Kairi said to him, hugging him

"I know Kairi, and I am too, I can't control your life, you're right." He said

"But you still don't like Draco."

"How'd you know?"

"How'd you know I was sorry?" Kairi asked him

"It's a twin thing," they said at the same time

"I love you bro," she said, hugging him

"Love you too," he said, and spotted a dark haired girl out the corner of his eye, "I'll see you later, kay?"

"Kay" she said, and continued walking on alone, up towards where she assumed was where the divination tower was. She walked past one room, when Draco had just walked out. He walked up behind her and put his arm around her lower back, she was surprised and jumped slightly, "Oi, Draco, you surprised me!" she said, leaning her head against his arm.

"sorry" he said, slowly bringing his hand down lower. Kairi was slightly surprised, but relaxed quickly.

"Do you know where the divination class is?" Kairi asked Draco, putting her arm around him

"ya," he said, "we can get there," Kairi and Draco were walking together, when they heard a familiar voice behind them, followed by a rather unfamiliar voice. Kairi looked back and saw that Harry was talking to the black haired girl she had seen earlier, she caught his eye, and quickly looked away, smiling to herself. She gave Draco a kiss on a cheek, and then Draco took his arm away from her, and opened up a trapdoor in the ceiling. He climbed up, then helped Kairi up the ladder, to find that they were alone in the room. Draco kissed her and held her close to him, Kairi put her arms around him, as she pressed her lips to his. They heard someone coming up the ladder, and quickly pulled apart. Kairi took his hand, and they walked into the room. It was extremely hot in the room, though the color of the room didn't reflect the temperature, the walls were dark blue, and there were planets floating around the ceiling, rotating around the sun. there were two giant windows that touched the ceiling of the room, and covered most of the wall. There were round tables around the room, Kairi led Draco to the back of the room, and they sat down at a table.

More to come… but I've been sent to bed :D


	4. Seeing The Future

Seeing the Future

Kairi rested her hand on Draco's thigh, and he rested his hand on her's. The black-haired girl walked in with Harry, and they sat at a table further from them. Shortly after, Ron and Hermione came in, and saw Harry with the girl, and smiled slightly and sat at a table near by. More Gryffindors and Slytherins and Ravenclaws as they sat down, soon, a crazy looking woman came in, wearing shawls, and beads and more shawls, and thick glasses like magnifying glasses.

"I'm Professor Trelawney. Today, we are going to explore the prospects of the future! You, there child! Hand me the teacup in front of you," she said, picking up the glass, and looking at the tea leaves, "oh, wow," she said, setting the cup back on the table, "you will be using your books, 'the next tea time.' Please begin,"

Using her free hand, Kairi picked up the tea cup in front of Draco, and opened her book, "this is funny, it says, that since you have two vertical parallel lines, you are going to deceive someone… and that you have two sides…that's strange,"

"well, divination has always been such a unreliable subject, anyway, this says that two horizontal lines, you will be deceived," they laughed at the similarities they shared.

"please record what you see, and what form your prediction will take, example, if the cup you are reading has a sunshine, which is…" she thumbed through the book on one of the front tables "happiness, then you will write happiness," she waved her wand and the word "happiness" appeared on the board with a hyphen, "and then write what form it will take, so, for example," she waved her wand, and the words appeared as she said, "will get full marks on an exam,"

Kairi pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote, "deceiving (two vertical parallel lines)" and then said, "how are you going to deceive someone?"

"how about, I lie-never mind that one… I cheat on my test and get perfect marks," he said, laughing

"okay," she said, laughing also, and gave him a peck on the cheek, then wrote, "cheat on test and receive full marks"

"now, how will you be deceived?" Draco asked

"Harry will say he'll meet me in the entrance hall, but then plays a prank on me," she said, so Draco wrote that.

"ok class, your homework, look up 20 other different symbols that you would think would appear in your cup and define what they mean," said Trelawney, and the glass groaned in response, and put there stuff in there bags again.

Together, Draco and Kairi walked out of the tower. They walked through the corridors, then suddenly, Draco pulled her into an empty corridor, and kissed her passionately, and held her tightly, against him, Kairi was almost to the point of discomfort, she was pressed so tightly against him, but enjoyed every minute of it. Suddenly Quirrel came out of his classroom; he started to open his mouth, but then closed it, and smirked slightly.

Don't worry, you will eventually find out wat… or if Draco is up to something 


	5. A New Voice

**A New Voice**

Chapter 5

(Author's Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to add another chapter, but I haven't been inspired recently, I mean, what else are you supposed to do when your sitting in a hotel room in Korce, Albania, or lost on a highway in Greece? Just FYI, if the plot is totally throwing you off, let me know. I write this thing as it comes to me. I have no idea where it's gonna go XD. Luv u people. )

Kairi noticed Draco's expression change slightly for a second, but didn't think twice about it. She hadn't noticed that anyone had gone by. Kairi felt Draco's hand slide way down her back, when she pulled away from him. "I'm gonna go find harry," Kairi said quickly, and walked out of the corridor, but stopping first to wave cutely at Draco, "I'll see you in class"

Kairi walked down the hall, when her twin sense started tingling, however, this was a new kind of sense, it wasn't like worry, or fear, but was rather inexplicable. Just then, Kairi came around the corner, and realized that the sense was Love. She saw his hands were intertwined with the girl's with the black hair. She smiled at him, and, thought-spoke _awwwww…how cute__… _Kairi could only do this with Harry, and Harry could only use it with Kairi. They both assumed it was another twin thing, though most twins didn't have anything this strong. _Ha Ha, very funny, Ky. _Harry "said" back, then, normally, said, "Kairi, this is Cho Chang… Cho, this is my Sister—"

"Kairi," Cho finished

"Nice to meet you," Kairi said, putting out her hand

"You too," Cho said, letting go of Harry's hand to shake Kairi's

_She's cute… _Kairi thought-spoke to Harry

_I know. Who knew girls could be so nice?! _He replied

_Ha Ha. Not._

Harry immaturely stuck his tongue out at Kairi, and Cho gave him a surprised look, and Harry remembered that Cho was clueless to the conversation that had just gone on. Kairi found this incredibly amusing. _Smooth._

_Shut up._

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I'll see you guys around,"

"Bye" Cho said, and smiled

_Don't be late to class flirting with your new "friend" _Kairi said, she smiled and turned to go

_Like you were to potions?_

Kairi didn't answer.

That night in the common room after defense against the dark arts, history of magic charms and care of magical creatures, Kairi didn't feel like going to bed, and had already finished her homework. Even though Harry was down in the Gryffindor Common room, they were "talking."

_So, how are things going with you and Chi?_ Kairi asked him

_You mean Cho? Great. And with Draco? _

_Never better. He's the most amazing guy. _Suddenly Kairi had a strange feeling, as if someone was listening

_Whoa, I just had this strange feeling--_

_Like someone was listening? _Harry finished

_Exactly. But its impossible, isn't it?_

_Oh, believe me, it's definitely not impossible. _This voice came from neither Kairi, or Harry, though they both recognized it… they just couldn't place where.

_Who's this?! _Kairi and Harry exclaimed

_Lets just say… an old friend _the voice replied

_How can you… hear us and stuff?? _Harry asked

_Because __I can_ the voice said

_What_ Kairi asked

The voice didn't reply, and they no longer had the feeling of being watched.

_I think he's gone _Kairi said

_We need to figure this guy out_

_Agreed _Kairi said

"Hey Kairi, you look distracted…" Malfoy said, sitting down next to her. Kairi looked around and saw the common room was deserted

"Yeah, kind of…" She replied, _we'll talk more later, ok? I love you, sleep well._ Kairi said to Harry. She leaned on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her, so his hand was lightly touching her bra. Kairi felt butterflies in her stomach, and she scooted closer to Draco. She looked at his face, and at his dark eyes. She ran her hand through his bright, blonde hair. Draco ran his fingers lightly across her neck, going lower and lower, Kairi's hand on Draco's thigh moving higher and higher.

_Oi, slow up sis, your not old enough for this kind of thing… _Kairi suddenly heard

_How did you—_

_It's a twin thing. Tell him to get his hand out of your bra, and get your hand off his thing-a-madoodle._

"Draco…" Kairi said, pulling away slightly, "Hold back a bit ok? We're going a bit too fast."

"Okay, I'm sorry," He said, and blushed

"Don't worry about it. I think I'll head up to bed. See you tomorrow," Kairi said, and gave him a quick peck.

_Whoa, that was a little to close for comfort _Kairi thought, meaning it to be only to herself

_I'll say. You're only eleven… remember? _Harry asked

_Yeah… but… it felt like… nothing I've ever felt before_

_And if you ever do—_

_Then I'll tell you to shut up and get out of my head _Kairi laughed

_And you think I'll listen??_

_Probably not… but hey, just keep doing that for awhile, because… well… I don't think I was ready for what almost happened… _Kairi said

_That's why I'm here. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow _Harry said

_G'night_

Kairi went into her dormitory and, as quietly as possible, got her pajamas on and went to bed, though right before she went to sleep, the other voice said again,

_You could have gone all the way_

Sorry again for taking such a long time to post a new chapter… tell me if u think its getting way to far… out there… if you know what I mean.


End file.
